


Suffer the Little Children

by Mythdefied



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want another toy,” Deimos said, leaning back against the temple wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer the Little Children

“I want another toy,” Deimos said, leaning back against the temple wall.

“No.” Ares didn’t look up from the map he was studying.

“It’s just a toy,” Deimos persisted crossing his arms stubbornly. “It’s not like I’m asking for my own army or something.”

“I said no.”

“Oh, come on, dad. Just a little one? They come in different sizes and it’d be fun to play with something smaller.”

“What part of ‘no’ are you not getting?” This time Ares did look up, his tone carrying the same warning as the glare he leveled at Deimos.

“The part where you’re saying no,” Deimos replied, glaring right back.

“Deimos--”

“I’m _bored_! I just want a little something to play with for a while!” he insisted.

“ _Enough_!” Ares slammed a hand down on the table as he stood. “I already told you no, and until you learn to take care of your toys, you’re just gonna have to live with that answer. Are we clear?”

“It’s not _fair_!” Deimos stamped his foot angrily. “Discord and Strife have _dozens_ of toys! Why can’t I have another?”

Ares moved too fast for Deimos to get away, but he tried. That pissed off look on Ares’ face meant he’d gone too far and Deimos tried to vanish from the temple, but then Ares had hold of his vest and was shaking him and his concentration scattered, leaving him hanging there in Ares’ grasp.

“Now listen up, you idiot!” Ares said, pulling Deimos up off his feet so they were face to face. “You broke the last six toys I gave you in less than an hour! I’m not wasting any more on you until you can control yourself! Got it?” He shook Deimos hard enough that his teeth rattled.

“But why do Discord and Strife get to have--” Ares shook him again, cutting him off.

“Get this through your head, lackwit: Discord and Strife can have all the toys they want because one, they know how to care for them, and two, they’re older and much more responsible than you.” Ares grimaced slightly. “Now consider the fact that I just used ‘responsible’ in connection with those two morons, and you’ll get some idea of how far you have to go. _Now_ are we clear?” He didn’t wait for a response, just tossed Deimos aside.

Deimos hit the floor with a yelp, but quickly scrambled to his feet, glaring hard at Ares’ retreating back. “I’m telling Mom!” he threatened.

Ares just gave a disgusted snort. “Yeah, you go do that,” he said as he bent back over the map. “And while you’re at it, tell her the next time she wants a kid, she can knock herself up. I’m not going through this shit again.”

Hands clenching into fists, Deimos grit his teeth to hold back a scream of rage. He knew if he threw a fit like he wanted to, Ares would take a belt to him hard enough that he could only dream of sitting for the next week. Instead, he turned and took out his anger on the nearest target, kicking hard at what was left of his broken toy.

The soldier’s head went flying across the temple, hitting the wall with a meaty _splat_ , leaving a splash of half congealed blood behind as it fell to the floor.

“It’s still not fair,” Deimos muttered resentfully under his breath. Dropping into the nearest chair, he crossed his arms and sulked.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some older things I found in my files. This one dates from October of '07. I think I had the most fun writing gen and humor pieces.


End file.
